Juggling celebrities
This is a list of people who can/could juggle, who are known for other things. Actors *Richard Dean Anderson used to juggle as a street performer, and juggles in Stargate SG-1. *Michael Biehn was also a street juggler. *Steve Buscemi juggled eggs on Boardwalk Empire. *Dean Cain juggled apples on Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader? *Patrick Dempsey placed second to Anthony Gatto in the IJA Juniors competition in 1981, and juggles in movies. *Kirk Douglas juggles in [https://youtu.be/lYqN8S_43wo?t=1m11s The Juggler]. *Brendan Fraser juggles apples in George of the Jungle. *Sarah Michelle Gellar juggles in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. *Mel Gibson juggles fruit in this video and in Mad Max. *Cary Grant performed juggling and other skills before becoming an actor. *Tom Hanks juggled teacups on The Tonight Show, and juggles in movies. *Neil Patrick Harris juggled eggs on Rachael Ray. *Gabby Hayes juggles in Sons of the Pioneers. *Mark Heap and Mark Saban performed a juggling act together. *Lucas Hedges juggled on Jimmy Kimmel Live! *Simon Helberg juggles in The Big Bang Theory. *Tom Hiddleston juggles three balls in this video. *Dennis Hopper juggles in [https://youtu.be/--jRZfqIBGA?t=13m25s The Pick-up Artist]. *Danny John-Jules can flash five balls. *Christopher Judge juggles in Stargate SG-1. *Gordon Jump juggles in [https://youtu.be/BjypURKABTw?t=1m45s Different Strokes]. *Danny Kaye juggles in [https://youtu.be/zUBfVHIPcww?t=37m32s Merry Andrew]. *Nastassja Kinski juggles scarves in [https://youtu.be/TyjlrpjI59U?t=1h2m One from the Heart]. *Kalki Koechlin juggles food. *Diane Lane juggles drinking glasses in Trumbo. *Felicia Masias makes juggling videos. *Amy O'Neill quit acting in 1994 and joined a performing group where she juggled on stilts. *Ellen Page juggled fruit on Conan. *Pamela Reed can juggle. *Daniela Sea performed as a juggler in a circus in Poland. *Peter Scolari played a juggling character in Goodtime Girls, and juggled on The Tonight Show. *Kristen Stewart juggled three balls on Lopez Tonight. *Ben Stiller juggled soccer balls during a promotional tour for Zoolander 2. *Rachel Weisz juggles in The Brothers Bloom. *Wil Wheaton can juggle. Athletes *Dick Allen appeared on the cover of Sports Illustrated juggling three baseballs. *Eugenie Bouchard juggles tennis balls. *Antonio Brown juggles footballs. *Derek Dietrich can juggle up to 5 balls. *Brian Elliott juggles while preparing for games. *Roger Federer can juggle. *Kendall Gammon competed in the IJA Junior Championships and performed in the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus. *Gracie Gold juggles while preparing for competitions. *A. J. Green learned to juggle in elementary school. *Lewis Hamilton juggles bottles. *Tim Henman juggles tennis rackets. *Drew Henson was shown juggling two baseballs and a football on a baseball card. *Orel Hershiser was shown juggling three baseballs on a baseball card. *Reese Hoffa juggles as a hobby. *Ana Ivanovic can bounce juggle three tennis balls. *Jon Leuer juggles fruit. *Vasyl Lomachenko can do the box and force bounce. *Hermann Maier juggles shot put balls. *Eli Manning juggles fruit. *Lance Ringnald can juggle 7 balls and flash 10. *Laura Robson juggles tennis balls. *Nico Rosberg juggles on a unicycle. *Ryne Sandberg was shown juggling three baseballs on a baseball card. *Craig Wilson was shown juggling three baseballs on multiple baseball cards. *Jordan Zimmermann juggles baseballs. Comedians *Magnus Betnér was originally a professional juggler. *Chris Bliss juggles in comedy performances, and is well-known for a viral video of his three ball routine. *A. Whitney Brown was a street juggler before becoming a comedian. He juggled five balls on [http://www.nbc.com/saturday-night-live/video/weekend-update-segment---whitney-brown/n9610?snl=1 Saturday Night Live]. *Charlie Chaplin juggles food in The Circus. *Stephen Colbert juggled on the Late Show. *Raymond Devos juggled in comedy performances. *W. C. Fields was originally a professional juggler, and juggles in movies. *Eddie Izzard juggles in Lost Christmas. *David Letterman juggled on Late Night. *Lee Mack juggled on Would I Lie to You? *Steve Martin juggles in comedy performances and in movies. *Ross Noble juggled for a living before he became a comedian. *Rosie O'Donnell can juggle. Musicians *Justin Bieber can juggle four balls. *John Denver could juggle. *Bob Dylan juggles in the music video for "Blood In My Eyes". *Dave Grohl can juggle clubs. *Leo Kottke is shown juggling on the cover of his album My Feet Are Smiling. *Jason Mraz juggles clubs at concerts. *Jaco Pastorius could juggle. *Paul Simon and Art Garfunkel juggled during an interview with David Letterman. *Harry Styles juggled on The X Factor and [https://youtu.be/eE1vJEp1c4c?t=2m the Late Late Show]. Scientists and science educators *Richard Feynman juggled and unicycled. *Ron Graham is a former IJA president, and has juggled up to 6 balls. He coauthored a mathematical paper showing how many vanilla siteswaps are possible with a given length and maximum number of balls. He taught Steve Mills to juggle, and he experimented with cross-armed juggling variations that inspired the invention of Mills mess. *Bill Nye juggles fruits and vegetables. *Adam Savage juggles on [https://youtu.be/j0C9fJbJGoI MythBusters]. *Claude Shannon juggled as one of his hobbies. He built the first juggling robot, formulated a theorem about the timing of juggling patterns, and was one of the first people to notate juggling patterns using ladder diagrams. State leaders and their families *Michelle Obama juggles scarves. *Ronald Reagan could juggle. *Justin Trudeau can juggle. *Prince William juggled during a visit to Japan. YouTubers *Rachel Ballinger made a juggling tutorial video. *iJustine made some juggling videos with Josh Horton. *Olga Kay juggled in the circus in Russia. She was trained by Jason Garfield after she moved to the United States. She competed at the WJF in 2008. She has a series of videos where she attempts to juggle unusual objects suggested by her fans. *Charlie McDonnell was challenged by a fan to learn to juggle. *PewDiePie juggles energy drinks in a video. *Jake Roper from Vsauce3 juggles lemons in a video. Others *Game developer and astronaut Richard Garriott did weightless six ball passing with Gregory Chamitoff on the International Space Station. *Veterinarian and author James Herriot juggled as a hobby. *Magician and skeptic Penn Jillette started his performing career as a juggler, and still juggles in performances. He has passed nine clubs with Michael Moschen. He provides commentary for some WJF competition videos. Category:Lists Category:Jugglers